Shigeki Baba
Shigeki Baba (馬場 茂樹, Baba Shigeki) appears in Yakuza 5 as one of Taiga Saejima's fellow inmates, and eventually one of his oath brothers. Personality Appearance History While his exact and whereabouts and details regarding his person prior to the events of Yakuza 5 are unknown, he claims to have belonged to the Kitakata Family active in Tsukimino, Hokkaido Yakuza 5 Baba is an inmate in Abashiri Prison, sharing a cell with Saejima. Supposedly he has been incarcerated for the murder of a member of the Kitakata Family for the last 10 years and has been moved to Hokkaido recently to finish his sentence, anticipating his parole, while he struggles with the prospect of being released. Saejima befriends him during their shared time in prison, as they are able to bond over their similar past as yakuza, while having been expelled from their families. As Saejima refuses to bow to the harassment of Kugihara, another inmate, and his gang, they take to put pressure on Baba and eventually frame him for stabbing another inmate during a struggle. Baba's application for parole is compromised by this, though Saejima, and his other cellmates, take the investigation into their own hands and are able to clear Baba's name. Shortly after, following the supposed death of Goro Majima, Baba is enlisted by Abashiri's deputy warden, Kosaka, to accompany Saejima in his prison break following the mysterious rejection of his parole. After fending off the horde of inmates, including Kugihara, they manage to escape. However, following the chase by a group aiming to prevent them in the forest outside the prison, Baba falls off the snowmobile he and Saejima fled on and is lost in the woods, in danger of freezing to death. When Deputy Kosaka wants him and Saejima to escape after the death of Abashiri Warden and the supposedly death of Goro Majima, he helped Saejima against hordes of inmates including Kugihara. During their escape, their snowmobile crashes and he was stranded in the snow. He was eventually attacked by Yama-Oroshi and was rescued by Saejima and Okudera. After Saejima helped the villagers vanquish the Yama-Oroshi threat, they went off to Tsukimino in order to find out the truth about Majima's persume death. They planned to kidnap the patriarch of Kitakata Family, Daizo Kitakata, in order to gain information. During the winter festival, they manage to convince Kitakata to tell everything about Majima. However, he was suddenly shot by Baba in order to keep his mouth shut. Saejima chases him and finds out the whole truth about Baba. As Baba is about to shoot Saejima, he became hesitates to do it because Saejima shows undying loyalty and wisdom to Baba even after he knows what he really is, not to mention saving him at the snow mountain. Baba then attempts to committed suicide but was stopped by Saejima and challenged by him. Baba fights off Saejima and defeated. Baba then tells Saejima that one day he wished that he can officially be his sworn brother and left in order to avoid Kurosawa. During final chapter, he confronts Kazuma Kiryu at Kamurocho and spar with him for a while until he got beaten as well. Kiryu and Baba go to New Serena and talk for a while about the current situations. Kiryu also tells Baba to tell Haruka to never give up. In which he did when he goes to Haruka Sawamura and talks to her about Kiryu and trying to convince her to see him, but she didn't have the courage to do so. During Haruka's concert at Tokyo Dome, it is revealed that he was sent by Kurosawa to assassinate Haruka with a sniper rifle. However, having a change of heart, Baba refuses to kill her and about to leaves until he was confronted by Shinada. They both fight for a while but eventually got defeated as well. Ashamed of himself, Baba attempts to commit suicide using his own sniper rifle and tells Shinada to tell his apologizes to Saejima. Thankfully, his other friends at prison, Himura, Oshima, and Kousaka, arrive to rescue Baba and comfort him. He was later watching the rest of the concert with his friends and Shinada before return to Abashiri. Fighting Style Baba is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possibly due to his background as an assassin. Gallery Shigeki Baba.jpg Shigeki Baba 03.jpg Shigeki Baba 02.jpg Artworks15 yakuza5 8391514288 o.jpg Shigeki Baba.png Category:Male Characters Category:Prisoners Category:Assassins Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses Category:Yakuza 5 Final Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:AI Partners Category:Allies